


amor de lonh

by windingwoods



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya AU, alm and the ram kids are sorta there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windingwoods/pseuds/windingwoods
Summary: To fall in love from afar.Or, Silque and Faye get spirited away.





	amor de lonh

**Author's Note:**

> oooh boy i sure do hope haruhi isn't too passé nowadays or i gotta apologize to y'all for this mess! in my defense i've been thinking about a haruhi suzumiya au for sov ever since taking a look at mila's turnwheel and making the very unfortunate mental association of all the timetraveling/time loops/rewriting entire worlds business that happens in there.  
> i'm but a biased fool.  
> anyway, this fic follows the interpretation that faye's feelings for alm are just the product of her closeted lesbian teen struggles in case it was unclear.  
> enjoy ur stay!

Faye’s pencil is tapping on her desk to an erratic rhythm, most likely following either a melody known only to her or in some kind of morse code for aliens and other assorted creatures Silque had never given much thought about before meeting the girl sitting behind her and her most unusual group of friends. Getting to know someone who holds the power to shape the world on a whim definitely wasn’t what she was expecting from her high school experience.

If the incessant tapping is any indication, Faye’s most likely bored out of her mind at the moment. It could be just school (the subject their teacher’s been droning on about _is_ rather dull, even Silque has to admit it) or it could be― a whole plethora of options, actually.

Whatever it is that’s got Faye so restless is sure to be having a far more taxing effect on those around her: Silque can see Tobin sneaking worried looks in her direction every now and then, picking at the hems of his uniform in a way that kind of sets her on edge by just watching.

Unlike Faye’s alleged childhood friends she doesn’t belong to any shady organization and her only method of gauging Faye’s mood is to interact with her, like with any other person, but the air still feels tense enough for Silque’s shoulders to square up out of instinct. If she’s learnt anything from these first few months is that there’s no telling what could happen when God, or a breathing time paradox or mankind’s next step, however she’s supposed to address Faye (she believes just Faye to be fine, they’re classmates after all), tires of her playthings.

“I suppose that’s not right either,” she says under her breath. Behind her Faye’s pencil keeps hitting the desk.

 

.

 

Celica’d told her once on a murky evening of how she never lets herself drift too close to Alm when Faye’s present. She’d been wringing her hands as she spoke of responsibilities much bigger than any of them, quietly wrestling with her relationship with Alm and her affection for Faye that had never wavered, not even after getting sucked in the Organization.

“Whenever she sees me and Alm she just― I don’t know, but Tobin and I are left cleaning up closed spaces after,” she’d said, a touch too rueful for Silque’s liking. “Gray says we should keep the, ah, _canoodling_ for when it’s just the two of us.”

Silque had smiled at the wording, Gray’s own voice ringing with alarming clarity in her head as she pictured the scene, and that had been the end of it. Right now she watches as Celica beats Alm at othello for the umpteenth time in a row in the quiet of the club room; Faye is staring out of the window with an unreadable expression.

Silque ponders it, like she’d done in front of Celica back then, and wonders if Faye’s listlessness really fits the whole head over heels persona she’s shrouded herself in. She thinks of how Faye’s bent and twisted reality in between her fingers before, without even realizing, and of how easy it would be for her to trample all over what Alm has with Celica if she so willed even for a split second. Instead Faye just looks the other way and bottles up things Silque doesn’t dare dreaming of, no matter how easily Faye’s eyes find her own every single time.

 

.

 

When she wakes up, groggy and disoriented, it takes her a while to register the fact that someone’s yelling at her: there’s the weight of a clammy hand on her arm and the tickle of hair on her skin as the unidentified someone shakes her, voice urgent and familiar. Silque slowly blinks Faye’s worried face into focus.

“... What?” is the first thing she manages to get out of her mouth still sticky with sleep, which seems to relieve and frustrate Faye at the same time.

“It’s an emergency!” Faye says, urging Silque to sit up and blabbering something about not knowing what’s going on and Silque being a damn heavy sleeper, but it’s all too jumbled up for Silque to keep up with it.

“Why are we here?” she asks instead, which seems to make Faye hit a wall. It’s clear that they’re at school, only it’s the middle of the night and Silque distinctly remembers going to sleep in her own bed a few hours earlier, which must be Faye’s case as well considering the look on her face as she looks around her.

It’s then that it hits her, the familiar eeriness that seems to engulf her like molasse trickling down her throat. “A closed space,” she mumbles, low enough that Faye won’t hear her.

Apprehension twists her stomach as she tries to remember what Celica and Tobin have taught her about closed spaces, but she’s no esper and neither is Faye― actually, Silque’s positive Faye’s the _last person_ who should ever find herself in a closed space, given how the dimension itself is a product of her own mind.

“Sweet gods,” she says, getting up and stretching her hand out for Faye, who takes it and doesn’t let go. She starts making her way for the main entrance instead and Silque can’t but follow her.

Something about the whole situation feels odd (or, well, somewhat odder than what Silque’s growing accustomed to) and Silque wonders if the two of them truly are all alone in the deserted carbon copy of their world, if the Organization is observing from above. Something about the way Faye holds onto her hand makes her wonder if anyone outside of them could ever be granted access, but Silque squashes the thought with a click of her tongue.

It’s not exactly the right time for wishful thinking.

Except Faye turns to her with a sharp spin of her heels and all Silque can see on her face is thrill. They’ve made to the closed space version of their club room and Faye’s fingers linger for the shortest moment on Silque’s palm when she announces, “I’m going to take a look around! You wait here for me, okay?”

Silque doesn’t bother answering, instead slumps against the window, the glass cool and welcome against her forehead. She jolts back up when a familiar red dot of light flickers in front of her.

“Celica?” she almost shouts, sliding the window open and nearly getting her thumb caught in the process. “Tobin?”

“It’s me,” Celica’s voice answers her, muted like it’s coming from far, far away. It’s not necessarily untrue, what with her and Silque being in two different dimensions at the moment. “We don’t have much time, even this form is taking a toll on me.”

“What’s going on?” Silque asks, already dreading the answer. While Celica being unable to enter the closed space isn’t unexpected it’s certainly still an ill omen of whatever turmoil’s going on inside of Faye.

Celica hesitates for a moment, then, “we fear Faye’s finally given up on the― on our world. She might erase or rewrite all of it at any given time by now.”

“Well,” she continues after a pause, voice taut, “not that we would even notice if she did.”

“Why?” Silque cuts in, licks her lips. Her grip on the windowsill slackens. “Why is it just me and her in here?”

The red light flickers once again, something about it weirdly reminiscent of Celica’s way of tilting her eyebrows ever so politely when they’re talking and Silque fails to follow through her theological reasonings right off the bat.

“I fear me sharing my guess with you might be… inappropriate,” is all she gets as an answer, before a ripple of static makes the light shrivel to just a faint glow.

“Kliff says to remember Sleeping Beauty,” Celica’s voice says, nothing more than a distant echo. “I wish we could’ve spent more time together, from the bottom of my heart.”

With that she’s gone, and Silque’s left with nothing more of a blotch of color etched in her vision from staring at the light for too long. Then there’s a crash outside and a huge, glowing giant takes a step towards the school at the same time as Faye barges back into the club room, finger pointing outside and eyes the widest Silque’s ever seen them.

“We have to get out!” she yells, and Silque can’t help but think that she looks like she’s having _fun_ ; she thinks of the way Faye’s eyes never seem to bear any real jealousness whenever she sees Alm and Celica together, or how easily she smiles at Silque even when Silque’s the last to arrive at their weekly group outings and has to pay the fee. She remembers how dizzying and heavy it had felt, realizing that it weren’t boys that she liked, and dares to hope.

“Do you,” she tries to ask as Faye drags her down the stairs and out in the front yard, the giant towering above them as it sends half the school roof in the air with a blow of its arm. “Do you not want to go back? At all?”

Faye stops, turns to her like she doesn’t understand. “Why?”

Silque takes a step forward and barely registers the rumble of the gym crumbling under the giant’s feet. Faye’s eyes stay glued to hers.

“I feel fine,” Faye says, and it sounds like she’s been trying it out for a long, long time, never quite managing to get it out. She smiles, open and soft and so sad it makes Silque’s hands shoot up to cradle her cheeks. “With you here with me.”

“We could be like this in the real world too,” Silque says, pleas. Faye’s mouth thins in an angry line and Silque resists the urge to thumb at it.

“There’s no need to be scared,” she tries again, her words barely audible over the giant’s steps. It’s getting closer to them and Silque’s hair is all over her face because of the wind, the blue glow of the thing almost blinding. Faye’s own hair looks like a halo around her.

 _Sleeping Beauty_ , Silque thinks before pressing her lips against Faye’s own.

It’s gone in the blink of an eye, the giant and the school fading into white noise as Faye’s mouth parts under hers, whether out of surprise or agreement Silque doesn’t know. The next moment she’s lying in her bed with her sheets rumpled at her feet and sunlight seeping through the shutters.

There’s a text from Celica on her phone that reads _thanks for saving the world_.


End file.
